Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Adventure
Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Adventure is a TV all star movie Cartoon Network confirmed to release in December 10, 2013. Plot This movie begins at Yogi's Jollyday Tours and sing Beyond the Sea by Yogi Bear and his friends, who tells the story of at the past where Young Ben, Young Gwen and Max aged 61 at the rustbucket? And go to the present. Aboard the airship. Jet is sitting at his desk, looking at a strange cube. Lawyer Goodwill suddenly bursts in. He and his teammates notice the cube and ask if it really is the key to Babylon Garden and imagine what kind of treasure lies within. Billy Billions tries to examine the cube, but Nasty Canasta doesn't let his have it, and his teammates proceed to fight each other. Ice King quickly breaks up the fight and asks why his teammates barged in to his room. He mentions that Vilgax had a proposition for him. At this point, Vilgax enters and asks if they have the key to Babylon Garden. Jet tries to deny it, but Vilgax is not fooled. He tells Ice King if he wants to find Babylon Garden, he must get the seven Crystals. Mordecai and his friends and teammates tracking a Crystal. They soon find out it has been stolen by a group of thieves riding hoverboards. Mordecai tries to stop them, but they simply go around him. Ben transform into XLR8. He and XLR8 soon catches up with their leader, but as Mordecai and XLR8 cuts in front of him, the mysterious thief attacks them from above and knocks Mordecai and XLR8 off. He mutters "So you're supposed to be the fastest thing alive?" before escaping. The next day, Mordecai and friends find out saw Elmer and Max is hosting the EX World Grand Prix, a tournament for Extreme Gear. What's more, is the mysterious thieves from the night before are competing. So Sonic and friends decide to enter to find out what Ice Dooms is up to, and who these thieves are. The rustbucket shows up. Young Ben, Young Gwen and Max (aged 61) trying to find the present day characters and drives away. When Yogi Bear, leading a tourist service appropriately named "Yogi's Jollyday Tours," leads fellow gang, Boo Boo ,Cindy Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Desert Flower, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Snooper, Blabber, Scare Bear, Quack-Up, Loopy De Loop, Magilla Gorilla, Punkin' Puss, Mushmouse, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Wally Gator, Touche Turtle, Dum Dum the Dog, Lippy the Lion, Hardy Har Har, Peter Potamus, So-So, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey, Breezly Bruin, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Atom Ant, Squiddly Diddly, Maw Rugg, Paw Rugg, Shag Rugg, Winsome Witch, Lucky the Cat, Precious Pupp,Granny Sweet, Lambsy Divey, Bristle Hound, Mildew Wolf, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo Characters Mordecai Mounds *'Mordecai' (Eka Darville) *'Rigby' (Ari Boyland) *'Benson' (Leo Howard) *'Pops Maellard' (Russel Brand) *'Skips' (Diedrich Bader) *'Margaret' (Lucy Hale) *'Eileen' (Lara Jill Miller) *'Audrey' (Zendaya) *'Thomas '(Jason Marsden) *'Ben Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Gwen Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Ashley Johnson) *'Kevin E. Levin '(Greg Cipes): is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and was a team member of Ben's Team. **'Zed '(Paul Eiding): Kevin's Dog *'Rook Blanko '(Bumper Robinson): Ben Tennyson's new partner *'Julie Yamamoto '(Vvyan Pham): Ben's current girlfriend. *'Kenneth Tennyson' (Will Friedle) *'Lucy Mann' (Tara Strong) *'Gumball Waterson' (Jacob Hopkins) *'Darwin Waterson' (Terrell Ransom Jr.) *'Anais Waterson': (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) *'Jeannie': (Rose McIver) *'Chestnut': (Tone Lōc) *'Jenny': (Megan Grano) *'Vincent': (Doug Lawrence) *'Wendy': (Vanessa Marano) *'Jimmy': (Milo Cawthorne) *'Jeremy': (Zac Efron) *'Mikey': (Angus T. Jones) *'Rick': (Adam Irgoyen) *'Maggie': (Taylor Spreitler) *'Erica': (Bella Thorne) *'Dave': (James Woods) *'Rayona': (Kimberley Brooks) Bugs Booms *'Bugs Bunny': (Patton Oswalt) *'Daffy Duck': (H. Jon Benjamin) *'Porky Pig': (Joey Lawrence) *'Pete Puma': (Neil Patrick Harris) *'Marvin the Martian': (Patrick Stewart) *'K-9': (John Goodman) *'Foghorn Leghorn': (R. Brandon Johnson) *'Lola Bunny': (Kristn Schaal) *'Tina Russo': (Reba McEntire) *'Petunia Pig': (Melissa Joan Hart) *'Road Runner': (Frank Welker) *'Rebecca Holiday': (Grey DeLisle) *'Hector the Bulldog': (Frank Welker) *'Circe': (Tara Jayne) *'Rex Salazar': (Daryl Sabara) *'Bobo HaHa': (John DiMaggio) *'Finn': (Jeremy Shada) *'Jake': (John DiMaggio) *'Caesar Salazar': (Freddy Rodriguez) *'Agent Six': (Wally Kruth) *'Miss Prissy': (Cat Deeley) *'Slowpoke Rodriguez': (Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Floyd Minton': (Samuel Vincent) *'Flame Princess': (Jessica DiCicco) *'Rodney Rabbit': (Chuck Deezy) *'Tasmanian Devil': (Jim Cummings) *'Mac and Tosh': (Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell) *'Tweety': (Jonah Hill) *'Noah Nixon': (Fred Savage) *'Speedy Gonzales': (George Lopez) Allies *'Max Tennyson' ((61 yr old)) (Paul Eiding): He, Ben and Gwen where to the Future City to find the Mordecai Mounds. *'Ben Tennyson '(11 yr old) (Tara Strong): *'Gwen Tennyson' (11 yr old) (Ashley Johnson): When she came with Ben and Max to the future, she was surprised that her older self is dating Kevin, and how a nerd she is. But her olderself told her that "You'll get to know him as you mature." *'Mrs. Nora' (Liz Bolton) *'Azmuth': (Rene Auberjonois) *'Blukic' (Paul Eiding): Blukic is a Galvan technician who works for the Plumbers along with his partner Driba *'Driba' (Eric Bauza) *'Doc Saturday' (Bumper Robinson) *'Drew Saturday' (Vanessa Marshall) *'Zak Saturday' (Ogie Banks) *'Fiskerton "Fisk" Saturday' (Corey Burton) *'Zon' (Fred Tatasciore) *'Komodo' (Fred Tatasciore) *'Doyle Blackwell' (Will Friedle) *'Mike': (Vincent Tong) *'Gary': (Matt Hill) *'Jane': (Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld) *'Jonsey': (Kirby Morrow) *'Joseph "Joey"': (Dan Ewing) *'Jones': (Mike Ginn) *'Jessica': (Chelsea Kane) *'Monica': (Aubery Plaza) *'Sonia': (Ellen Page) *'Janice': (Li Ming Hu) *'Future Omega Ranger': (Greg Yoder) *'Golden Mellenium Ranger': (Dan Mayid) Recurring Characters *'Mr. Ignacius Baumann' (Corey Burton): is a local shop keeper in Bellwood. *'Pakmar' (Tara Strong) *'Jimmy Jones': (Scott Menville) *'Madison' (Kimberly Brooks) *'Mr. Smoothy's Employee': () Ice Dooms and Negative 10 This new Negative 10 includes 15 villains some of the original members and Ice Dooms are 18 members. #'Vilgax' (Steven Blum): Leader of the Negative 10 and who revived Malware. His plan is to destroy Ben Tennyson. #'Malware' (Corey Burton): Vilgax found a small piece of Malware and revived him with a corrupted version of the helix. He's is second-in-command. Ben was shocked that Vilgax brought him back in his third from, and he grew a tail with two ends.. At the mid battle in part 2, he and Khyber brutaly defeated Rook and absorb his new improved Proto-Tool during the raid at Plumber HQ in Bellwood. In the end, he and Vilgax were sent to the Null Void by both Bens. #'Dr. Psychobos' (Eric Bauza): #'Khyber' (David Kaye): #*'Khyber's new pet '(Dee Bradley Baker) #'Overlord/Captain Nemesis '(Christopher McDonald): #'Dr. Animo' (Dwight Schultz): #*A mutant gorilla/alligator #*A mutant snake/bat #*A mutant fox #'Fistrick' (Eric Bauza): #*Corvo (Bumper Robinson): #*Hoodlum (Paul Eiding) #'Rojo '(Jennifer Hale): #'Charmcaster' (Kari Walhgren): #*Charmcaster's Rock creatures #'Vulkanus' (John DiMaggio) #*'Pickaxe Aliens': #'Billy Billions '(Aziz Asnari): #*'Mazuma' (Tara Strong) #'Psyphon' (Dee Bradley Baker): Although he explained to his former master that he has his own plans, he agrees to help Vilgax. #'Trumbipulor' (Eric Bauza) #'Michael Morningstar' (Will Wheaton): #'Albedo '(Yuri Lowenthal): #'Ice King': (Tom Kenny) #'Gunther': (Tom Kenny) #'Argit' (Alexander Polinsky) #'Yosemite Sam': (Maurice La Marche) #'Lawyer Goodwill': (Jim Cummings) #'Nasty Canasta': (Kevin Michael Richardson) #'Cottontail Smith': (Danny Chambers) #'Blacque Jacque Shellaque': (Maurice La Marche) #'Barnyard Dawg': (Darren Norris) #'Wile E. Coyote': (Darren Norris) #'Sylvester': (Wayne Knight) #'Van Kleiss': (Troy Baker) #'Black Knight': (Jennifer Hale) #'Munya': (Fred Tatasciore) #'V.V. Argost': (Jim Cummings) #'Dr. Abby Hardscarb': (Helen Mirren) Other villains *'Vilgax's drones' *'Zombozo' (John DiMaggio) *'Acid Breath' (Dee Bradley Baker) *'Frightwig' (Cree Summer) *'Thumbskull' (Jeff Doucette) *'Will Harangue' (John DiMaggio) *'Forever Ninja': A member of the Forever Knights and a member of the Negative 10. Hanna Barbera characters *'Yogi Bear': (Dan Aykroyd) *'Boo-Boo Bear': (Justin Timberlake) *'Cindy Bear': (Julie Bennet) *'Huckleberry Hound': (Jeff Bergman) *'Desert Flower': (BJ Ward) *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Jeff Bergman) *'Baba Looey': (Neil Ross) *'Snagglepuss': (Tom Kenny) *'Augie Doggie': (Greg Berg) *'Doggie Daddy': (John Stephenson) *'Pixie and Dixie': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Mr. Jinks': (John C. Reilly) *'Hokey Wolf': (Jeff Bergman) *'Ding-A-Ling Wolf': (Neil Ross) *'Yakky Doodle': (Frank Welker) *'Chopper': (Frank Welker) *'Snooper': (Rob Paulson) *'Blabber': (Rob Paulson) *'Scare Bear': (Frank Welker) *'Quack-Up': (Jeff Bergman) *'Loopy De Loop': (Tom Kenny) *'Magilla Gorilla': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Punkin' Puss': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Mushmouse': (Neil Ross) *'Ricochet Rabbit': (Mark Hamil) *'Droop-a-Long Coyote': (Jeff Bergman) *'Wally Gator': (Jeff Bergman) *'Touche Turtle': (Jeff Bergman) *'Dum Dum the Dog': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Lippy the Lion': (Tom Kenny) *'Hardy Har Har': (Jeff Bergman) *'Peter Potamus': (Kevin James) *'So-So': (Hugh Jackman) *'Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey': (Rob Paulson) *'Breezly Bruin': (John Stephenson) *'Secret Squirrel': (Jess Harnell) *'Morocco Mole': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Atom Ant': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Squiddly Diddly': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Maw Rugg': (Grey DeLisle) *'Paw Rugg': (George Lopez) *'Floral Rugg': (Bridget Mendler) *'Shag Rugg': (Davis Cleveland) *'Winsome Witch': (Grey DeLisle) *'Lucky the Cat': (Grey DeLisle) *'Precious Pupp': (Joe Alaskey) *'Granny Sweet': (June Foray) *'Lambsy Divey': (Marty Ingels) *'Bristle Hound': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Mildew Wolf': (John Stephenson) *'Top Cat': (Tom Kenny) *'Benny the Ball': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Choo-Choo': (Tom Kenny) *'Brain': (Jason Harris Katz) *'Fancy-Fancy': (Chris Edgerly) *'Spook': (Benjamin Diskin) *'Tom Cat': (Doc Brown) *'Jerry Mouse': (Frank Welker) *'Tom Cat Jr.': (Frank Welker) *'Jerry Mouse Jr.': (Frank Welker) *'Spike the Bulldog': (Frank Welker) *'Tyke Dog': (Frank Welker) *'Mike Dog': (Kwesi Boakye) *'Butch Cat': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Meathead': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Topsy': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Lightning': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Fluff, Muff and Puff': (Frank Welker) *'Nibbles': (Tara Strong) *'Cousin Muscles': (Frank Welker) *'Cousin George': (Frank Welker) *'Topo': (Tara Strong) *'Droopy': (Frank Welker) *'Drippy': (Frank Welker) *'Dripple': (Charlie Adliner) *'Butch Dog': (Joe Alaskey) *'Screwball Squirrel': (Charlie Adliner) *'Barney Bear': (Frank Welker) *'George and Junior': (Frank Welker) *'Grape Ape': (Brad Garrett) *'Beegle Beagle': (Marty Ingels) *'Hair Bear': (Frank Welker) *'Square Bear': (Frank Welker) *'Bubi Bear': (Frank Welker) *'Bananas the Gorilla': (Joe Alaskey) *'Frankenmutt': (Frank Welker) *'Mumfrey': (Frank Welker) *'Dr. Vinnie': (Frank Welker) *'Catula': (Charlie Adliner) *'Elsa': (Pat Musick) *'Angel': (Pat Musick) *'George': (Frank Welker) *'Joey': (Frank Welker) *'Country': (Chris Edgerly) *'Scoots': (Chris Edgerly) *'Kitty Jo': (Julie Bennet) *'Cheesie': (Grey DeLisle) *'Groove':(Casey Kasem) *'Undercover Elephant': (Frank Welker) *'Loudmouse': (Frank Welker) *'Autocat': (Marty Ingels) *'Motormouse': (Neil Ross) *'Blast-Off Buzzard': (Joe Alaskey) *'Hustle': (Joe Alaskey) *'Boogie': (Joe Alaskey) *'Bump': (Joe Alaskey) *'King': (Jeff Bergman) *'Sheena the Lioness': (Grey DeLisle) *'Zelda the Ostrich': (Grey DeLisle) *'Big H the Hippopotamus': (Joe Alaskey) *'Clyde the Ape': (Joe Alaskey) *'Skids the Alligator': (Joe Alaskey) *'Yukayuka the Hyena': (Joe Alaskey) *'Deputy Dusty': (Frank Welker) *'Yabba-Doo': (Frank Welker) *'Scrappy-Doo': (Frank Welker) *'Scooby-Dum': (Frank Welker) *'Duke and Annie': (Frank Welker and Jennifer Hale) *'Meathead Dog': (John DiMaggio) All Star Cast *Eka Darville- Mordecai *Ari Boyland- Rigby *Leo Howard- Benson *Russel Brand- Pops Maellard *Diedrich Bader- Skips *Lucy Hale- Margaret *Lara Jill Miller- Eileen *Zendaya- Audrey *Jason Marsden- Thomas *Rose Mclver- Jeannie *Megan Grano- Jenny *Doug Lawrence- Vincent *Vanessa Marano- Wendy *Milo Cawthorne- Jimmy *Zac Efron- Jeremy *Angus T. Jones- Mikey *Adam Irgoyen- Rick *Taylor Spreitler- Maggie *Bella Thorne- Erica *James Woods- Dave *Tone Lōc- Chestnut *Yuri Lowenthal- Ben Tennyson (16-years-old) *Ashley Johnson- Gwen Tennyson (11 and 16-years-old) *Greg Cipes- Kevin E. Levin *Bumper Robinson- Rook Blonko, Doc Saturday *Paul Eiding- Zed, Max Tennyson, Zed *Eric Bauza- Driba, Dr. Psychobos *Will Friedle- Kenneth Tennyson *Kimberly Brooks- Rayona *Jacob Hopkins- Gumball Waterson *Terrell Ransom Jr.- Darwin Waterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski- Anais Waterson *Patton Oswalt- Bugs Bunny *H. Jon Benjamin- Daffy Duck *Joey Lawrence- Porky Pig *Neil Patrick Harris- Pete Puma *Patrick Stewart- Marvin the Martian *John Goodman- K-9 *R. Brandon Johnson- Foghorn Leghorn *Kristn Schaal- Lola Bunny *Reba McEntire- Tina Russo *Melissa Joan Hart- Petunia Pig *Tara Jayne- Circe *Daryl Sabara- Rex Salazar *Jeremy Shada- Finn *Freddy Rodriguez- Caesar Salazar *Wally Kruth- Agent Six *Kevin Michael Richardson- Slowpoke Rodriguez *Samuel Vincent- Floyd Minton *Jessica DiCicco- Flame Princess *Chuck Deezy- Rodney Rabbit *Jim Cummings- Tasmanian Devil, V.V. Argost *Cat Deeley- Miss Prissy *Jonah Hill- Tweety *Fred Savage- Noah Nixon *Liz Bolton- Mrs. Nora *Rene Auberjonois- Azmuth *Vanessa Marshall- Drew Saturday *Ogie Banks- Zak Saturday *Fred Tatasciore- Zon, Komodo *Will Friedle- Doyle Blackwell *Vincent Tong- Mike *Matt Hill- Gary *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld- Jane *Kirby Morrow- Jonsey *Dan Ewing- Joseph "Joey" *Mike Ginn- Jones *Aubery Plaza- Monica *Ellen Page- Sonia *Li Ming Hu- Janice *Steve Blum- Vilgax *Dan Aykroyd- Yogi Bear *Justin Timberlake- Boo-Boo Bear *Julie Bennet- Cindy Bear, Kitty Jo *Kevin James- Peter Potamus *Hugh Jackman- So-So *Jeff Bergman- Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Hokey Wolf, Wally Gator, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Quack-Up, Touche Turtle, Hardy Har Har, King *Benjamin Diskin- Spook *Maurice LaMarche- Magilla Gorilla, Benny the Ball, Atom Ant, Pixie and Dixie, Dum Dum the Dog, Squiddly Diddly, Butch Cat, Sneezly, Punkin' Puss, Morocco Mole, Bristle Hound, Meathead, Topsy, Lightning *Tom Kenny- Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Loopy De Loop, Choo Choo, Lippy the Lion, Ice King, Gunther *Neil Ross- Ding-a-Ling Wolf, Baba Looey, Mushmouse, Motormouse *Brad Garrett- Grape Ape *Marty Ingels- Beegle Beagle, Autocat, Lambsy Divey *Frank Welker- Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Spike the Bulldog, Barney Bear, Tyke Dog, Undercover Elephant, Jerry Mouse, Frankenmutt, Mumfrey, Dr. Vinnie, Scare Bear, Loudmouse, Hair Bear, Square Bear, Bubi Bear, Cousin Muscles, Cousin George, Droopy, Drippy, Fluff, Muff and Puff, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., George and Junior, Kwicky Koala, George, Joey, Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Duke, Road Runner, Hector the Bulldog *Rob Paulsen- Mac, Snooper and Blabber, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey *Mark Hamil- Ricochet Rabbit, Tosh *John C. Reilly- Mr. Jinks *John Stephenson as Doggie Daddy, Hardy Har Har, Breezly Bruin, Mildew Wolf *Greg Berg as Augie Doggie *Grey DeLisle- Winsome Witch, Lucky the Cat, Maw Rugg, Sheena the Lioness, Zelda the Ostrich, Cheesie, Rebecca Holiday *Chris Edgerly- Fancy Fancy, Country, Scoots *Casey Kasem- Groove *Jason Harris Katz- Brain *George Lopez- Paw Rugg, Speedy Gonzales *Bridget Mendler- Floral Rugg *Davis Cleveland- Shag Rugg *Tara Strong- Nibbles, Topo, Ben Tennyson (11-years-old), Pakmar, Lucy Mann, Annie *Doc Brown-Tom Cat *Jess Harnell- Secret Squirrel *Charlie Adliner- Catula, Dripple, Screwball Squirrel *Pat Musick- Elsa and Angel *Kwesi Boakye- Mike Dog *June Foray- Granny Sweet *Joe Alaskey- Big H the Hippopotamus, Clyde the Ape, Skids the Alligator, Yukayuka the Hyena, Hustle, Boogie, Bump, Precious Pupp, Blast-Off Buzzard, Bananas the Gorilla, Butch Dog *BJ Ward- Desert Flower *John DiMaggio- Meathead Dog, Jake, Bobo Haha *Phil LaMarr- Jazz's voice *Corey Burton- Ignacius Baumann, Fiskerton "Fisk" Saturday, Malware *Helen Mirren- Dr. Abby Hardscarb Transcript *(This movie begins at Yogi's Jollyday Tours) *'Yogi Bear': (to the audience) Hey, hey, hey It's us Yogi Bear and his friends so what happend at the past where Young Ben, Young Gwen and Max aged 61 at the rustbucket? Good. After our song. *(Song:Beyond the Sea) *'Yogi Bear' (Singing) ♪Somewhere beyond the sea♪ ♪Somewhere waiting for me♪ ♪My lover stands on golden sands♪ ♪And watches the ships that go sailin'♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪Somewhere beyond the sea♪ ♪She's there watching for me♪ ♪If I could fly like birds on a high♪ ♪Then straight to her arms♪ ♪I'd go sailing♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪It is far beyond the stars♪ ♪It is near beyond the moon♪ ♪But I know beyond a doubt♪ ♪My heart will lead me there soon♪ *'Snagglepuss': (Singing) ♪We'll meet beyond the shore♪ ♪We'll kiss just as we'll be beyond the sea♪ ♪And never again I'll go sailing♪ *'Top Cat': ♪And I know beyond a doubt♪ ♪My heart will lead me there soon♪ ♪We'll meet (I know we'll meet) beyond the shore♪ ♪We're gonna kiss just as before♪ ♪And ♪happy we'll be beyond the sea♪ ♪And never again I'll go sailing♪ ♪No more sailing♪ ♪So long sailing♪ ♪Bye bye sailing...♪ *'Yogi Bear': And now the story takes happens at the rust bucket. *(At the rust bucket) *'Young Ben': Hey Gwen! Grandpa! Look what I did to the rust bucket? A GroundBridge. *'Young Gwen': That's pretty good. What's a GroundBridge? *'Young Ben': A SpaceBridge technology. *'Max (aged 61)': Let's have test of this? *(Max aged 61 drives the rust bucket and go to the GroundBridge) *(Title card:Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Adventure) *(The airship is flying near a couple of mountains at night as Vilgax approaches from behind in a ship. Inside Ice King's room, Ice King is holding his control box. As Lawyer Goodwill runs to the door from outside, his feet thump loudly on the floor; reaching the door, he abruptly flings it open.) *'Lawyer Goodwill': Hey, Ice King! We've got some major trouble! *'Yosemite Sam': Yeah. *'Corvo': What's this? *'Death': Oh, is this... *'Ice King': Yeah. That's when I found things. *'Sevenseven': So, is this the key to the fabled Babylon Garden? *'Magic Man': I wonder... Cloud it be true? cloud our ancestors have left behind hidden treasure that's just waiting to be discovered? *'Ice King': Yes. *'Billy Billions': Mmm... *'Nasty Canasta': Uh-uh! I you get your greasy little hands on this, you'll probably use it in some crazy experiment of yours. *'Zombozo':Oh, come on! I only want to look at it. *'Mugsy': You always say you ONLY want this. or that. Remember the teaching of our ancestors." Be careful what you ask for, ultimately you'll only get three true wishes. *'Rocky': Oh, be quiet. *'Ice King': Why'd you guys in here anyway? *'Huge Head': Well, Vilgax. *'Hoodlum': He told us that he has an interesting proposition for you. *(Vilgax walks in.) *'Vilgax': Ahem... Am I interupting anything? *'Ice King': So then, I hear you wanted to see me? *'Vilgax': Are you Ice King, the king of ice and co-captain of Ice Dooms? your repulation proceeds you. I've heard so much about your famous group. *'Ice King': Yes and Enough! What do you want? *'Vilgax': Well now, I heard a rumor, a rumor that you have the key to Babylon Garden. Now, could this be true? *'Ice King': Yes. What's this key? *'Vilgax': We're you aware of this? I imagine not, yet. The key to Babylon Garden is... *(Vilgax moves over to Ice King, finishing his sentence by whispering.) *'Ice King': Heh. So let me get this straight, we just need to collect these Crystals, right? *'Vilgax': Yes. *'Ice King': Sounds easy. *'Vilgax': You really think so, eh? *'Ice King': What do you mean? Are you saying the Babylon Rouges aren't capable of stealing some puny crystals? *'Vilgax': No, of course not. *'Ice King': Hmph. Ah ha ha ha ha! *(At night, on top of a building...) *'Jeannie': I think the signal's coming from around here. *'Rigby': Yeah. And that's a pretty good hairdo with bangs, blue plain heand band and blue bow. Looks good, Jeannie. *(Jeannie is holding a circular scanning device, with the words "Jamming Wave" displayed on its screen.) *'Jeannie': Yep. Hmm... That's really werid. It looks like something's jamming the radar signal! *'Wendy': Yeah. *'Jenny': You can say that again. *(The sound of shattering glass resounds nearby. Mordecai turns to the direction of the noise.) *'Mordecai': Mm? *(Higher up on another building, three figures cloaked within the night's shadows break through a couple of windows; Ice Dooms are riding on Airboards. Skips points to them.) *'Skips': There! What's that?! *'Rook Blonko': I don't know? *'Darwin': I can not see it. *'Chestnut': Neither can I. *'Dave': Let's find out? *'Benson': Right. *'Pops': Jolly good show. *(An icon on Jeannie' handheld device focuses around its digital representation of the three airborne figures.) *'Jeannie': Mordecai! The Crystals over there! *(The Ice Dooms land on the ground and, using their Airboards, rush off down the close-by street.) *'Mordecai': All right!! Now we're talking! *'Gumball': Yeah. *'Teen Ben': It's Hero Time! *(Ben touch his monitoring and transform into XLR8) *(Mordecai Mounds are going down) *(The Ice Dooms are in thier way and Bugs Booms are in there way too) *'Thomas': Shoot! *(Mordecai goes on to his extreme gear and XLR8 are running) *'Finn': Hmmm. *'Jake': What the...?! *(Mordecai riding hid extreme gear and XLR8 are runnig to the Ice King) *'Ice King': Huh... Not bad! *(Mordecai riding his extreme gear and XLR8 are still running saw Ice King was not here) *'Mordecai': Uh, Ben? *'XLR8': Yeah? *'Mordecai': Look. *(Clearing the tunnel, Mordcai & XLR8 looks back, but Ice King disappeared.) *'XLR8': What the--!? *(Mordcai & XLR8 looks up to see the competitor throttle down from the sky, his speed generating an incredible amount of wind behind him. The pseudo-shockwave from his opponent's landing sends Mordecai & XLR8 spiraling through the air.) *'Ice King': Hmph! So YOU'RE supposed to be fastest thing alive? *(The Ice Dooms and Bugs Booms with their extreme gears are riding away, XRL8 transform back to Ben) *(Mordecai Mounds arrives) *'Margaret': Mordecai, are you okay? *'Mordecai': Yeah, I'm okay. *'Julie': Ben, are you alright. *'Mordecai': Oh, new cpmpetition! *(At the Future City in the morning) *(Max and Elmer broadcasts themselves onto a large television monitor, which previously read "Air Board Festival".) *'Vincent': Guys! Look! *'Max (aged 66)': (On Jumbotron): Ladies and gentleman! Welcome everyone! We hope you're all ready for a show. We've got an exciting event just for you. *'Elmer Fudd': (On Jumbotron) Since you all seem so bored, We've put together a little extra something to spice things up! We call it the "Ex World Grand Prix"! *'Max (aged 66)': A tournament to see who's the best of the best with Extreme Gear! Not just a race... But a special race, to see who's the fastest. And... these races are no-holds-barred! All contestants pay a simple entry fee of the Crystal, and the winner takes it all! *'Elmer Fudd': (On Jumbotron) So, let's see who among you dares to meet this challenge! *(The monitor goes back to its previous Air Board advertisement.) *'Mordecai': So, that's why. *'Anais': Yep. *'Jeremy': Oh, yeah. *'Kevin Levin': Guys! look again! *'Elmer Fudd': (On Jumbotron) And there's more! Before We forget, We'll present the current contestants. These players, they're hot; the best racers I could find! *(The three individuals from the previous night appear on the monitor, along with the statistics for their Airboards; Bugs Booms. As Bug's information comes up on-screen--) *'Mordecai': Hey, that's...! ...The EX World Grand Prix, huh? Let's do this! *'All': Yeah! *'Mordecai': The first event is set here... in New Mexico! I'll use the Groundbridge controllwe let's go! *(Mordecai using the Groundbridge controller and their teammates are going to New Mexico) *(The rustbucket arrives) *'Young Gwen': Where are we, doofus? *'Young Ben': We in Future City! *'Max (aged 61)': How can you tell? *'Young Ben': A newspaper read it. *'Max (aged 61)': Oh, wow! The Laff-A-Lympics! *'Young Ben': Yep look it has present day characters in it. *'Young Gwen': Wow. I did not know it has three times? *'Young Ben': Neither can I. Grandpa drive! *'Max (aged 61)': Got it, Ben! *(Max drives and rustbucket drives away) *(Yogi's Jollyday Tours arrives) *(Yogi Bear and his friends are getting out in the car) *'Yogi Bear': Hey-hey-hey, gang. We here okay. I'call names. Boo-Boo? *'Boo-Boo Bear': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Cindy? *'Cindy Bear': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Huck? *'Huckleberry Hound': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Desert Flower? *'Desert Flower': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Quick Draw McGraw? *'Quick Draw McGraw': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Baba Looey? *'Baba Looey': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Snagglepuss? *'Snagglepuss': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Hokey Wolf? *'Hokey Wolf': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Ding-a-Ling Wolf? *'Ding-a-Ling Wolf': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Pixie and Dixie? *'Pixie and Dixie': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Mr. Jinks? *'Mr. Jinks': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Super Snooper? *'Snooper': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Blabber Mouse? *'Blabber': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Scare Bear? *'Scare Bear': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Quack-Up? *'Quack-Up': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Augie Doggie? *'Augie Dogie': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Doggie Daddy? *'Doggie Daddy': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Yakky Doodle? *'Yakky Doodle': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Chopper? *'Chopper': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Secret Squirrel? *'Secret Squirrel': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Morocco Mole? *'Morocco Mole': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Granny Sweet? *'Granny Sweet': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Precious Pup? *'Precious Pup': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Squiddly Diddly? *'Squiddly Diddly': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Paw Rugg? *'Paw Rugg': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Maw Rugg? *'Maw Rugg': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Floral Rugg? *'Floral Rugg': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Shag Rugg? *'Shag Rugg': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Winsome Witch? *'Winsome Witch': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Atom Ant? *'Atom Ant': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Wally Gator? *'Wally Gator': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Hardy Har Har? *'Hardy Har Har': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Lippy the Lion? *'Lippy the Lion': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Touché Turtle? *'Touché Turtle': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Dum Dum the Dog? *'Dum Dum the Dog': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Magilla Gorilla? *'Magilla Gorilla': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Punkin' Puss? *'Punkin' Puss': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Mushmouse? *'Mushmouse': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Ricochet Rabbit? *'Ricochet Rabbit': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Droop-a-Long Coyote? *'Droop-a-Long Coyote': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Peter Potamus? *'Peter Potamus': Here. *'Yogi Bear': So-So? *'So-So': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Breezly Bruin? *'Breezly Bruin': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Sneezly the Seal? *'Sneezly the Seal': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Yippee, Yappee, and Yahooey? *'Yippee, Yappee, and Yahooey': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Tom Cat? *'Tom Cat': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Jerry Mouse? *'Jerry Mouse': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Spike the Bulldog? *'Spike the Bulldog': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Tyke Dog? *'Tyke Dog': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Mike Dog? *'Mike Dog': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Butch Cat? *'Butch Cat': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Meathead Cat? *'Meathead Cat': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Lightning? *'Lightning': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Topsy? *'Topsy': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Fluff, Muff and Puff? *'Fluff, Muff and Puff': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Nibbles? *'Nibbles': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Cousin Muscles? *'Cousin Muscles': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Tom Cat Jr.? *'Tom Cat Jr.': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Jerry Mouse Jr.? *'Jerry Mouse Jr.': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Cousin George? *'Cousin George': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Droopy? *'Droopy': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Drippy? *'Drippy': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Dripple? *'Dripple': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Barney Bear? *'Barney Bear': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Screwball Squirrel? *'Screwball Squirrel': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Meathead Dog? *'Meathead Dog': Here. *'Yogi Bear': George and Junior? *'George and Junior': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Lambsy Divey? *'Lambsy Divey': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Bristle Hound? *'Bristle Hound': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Mildew Wolf? *'Mildew Wolf': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Kwicky Koala? *'Kwicky Koala': Here. *'Yogi Bear': George? *'George': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Joey? *'Joey': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Country? *'Country': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Kitty Jo? *'Kitty Jo': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Scoots? *'Scoots': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Groove? *'Groove': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Cheesie? *'Cheesie': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Top Cat? *'Top Cat': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Benny the Ball? *'Benny the Ball': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Brain? *'Brain': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Fancy-Fancy? *'Fancy-Fancy': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Spook? *'Spook': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Undercover Elephant? *'Undercover Elephant': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Loudmouse? *'Loudmouse': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Hustle? *'Hustle': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Boogie? *'Boogie': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Bump? *'Bump': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Grape Ape? *'Grape Ape': Grape Ape. Grape Ape. Here. *'Yogi Bear': Beegle Beagle? *'Beegle Beagle': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Autocat? *'Autocat': Here. *'Motormouse': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Butch Dog? *'Butch Dog': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Hair Bear? *'Hair Bear': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Square Bear? *'Square Bear': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Bubi Bear? *'Bubi Bear': Here. *'Blast-Off Buzzard': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Frankenmutt? *'Frankenmutt': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Elsa? *'Elsa': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Catula? *'Catula': Here? *'Yogi Bear': Mumfrey? *'Mumfrey': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Dr. Vennie? *'Dr. Veenie': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Angel? *'Angel': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Bananas the Gorilla? *'Bananas the Gorilla': Here. *'Yogi Bear': King? *'King': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Sheena the Lioness? *'Sheena the Lioness': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Zelda the Ostrich? *'Zelda the Ostrich': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Big H the Hippopotamus? *'Big H the Hippopotamus': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Skids the Alligator? *'Skids the Alligator': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Yukayuka the Hyena? *'Yukayuka the Hyena': Here. *'Yogi Bear': Okay, gang we here at Future City. *'Huckleberry Hound': Yep. We're here, Yogi. *(Yogi Bear and his friends saw Pakmar at his new place) *(Pakmar saw those animals) *'Pakmar': Hey! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': (Shocking and Gasping) *'Pakmar': What are you, animals doing here? and Go away! Leave Pakmar alone! or Pakmar calls Plumbers on you! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': What are you screaming about? Wait a minute. You are screaming? AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! *'Pakmar': AHH!! *'Yogi Bear and his friends': AHH!! A green alien! *(Yogi Bear and his friends are going back to Yogi's Jollyday Tours) *'Pakmar': That is a relief no more Ben Tennyson for ruined Pakmar's business venture again. I'm a free green alien. *(Time Eater arrives) *'Time Eater': (Roaring) *(Time Eater is flying away) *'Pakmar': What was that? No matters Ben Tennyson is still not ruined Pakmar's new business venture again. *(At New Mexico) *'Max (aged 66)': Ladies and gentleman, the World Grand Prix is finally set to begin! Once again, we've got every speed freak, Gear head, powerhouse, and ace racer from all over the world here to compete! And bringing it all to you live, I'm Max Tennyson. *'Elmer Fudd': And I'm Elmer Fudd. The opening ceremony's just come to a close, and the riders are lining up for the first race! Ooh, and here's Mordecai Mounds now, hitting the track right on time! Let's try to snag an interview before the race! So, how are you guys feeling today? *'Mordecai': Feelin' good! I'm looking forward to seeing the sights as I tear through such a beautiful town. *'Kenneth': Yeah. *'Gwen': You can say that again, brother. *'Zed': (Barking) *'Kevin Levin': You said it, Zed. *'Rick': At least it'll be a good race! *'Max (aged 66)': Now, let's watch the race! *'Daffy Duck': The first event is the Relay Race. Floyd Minton, Rex Salazar and Caesar Salazar's in the first event! *'Bugs Bunny': Floyd Minton? Rex Salazar? Caesar Salazar?okay! *'Lola Bunny': Good idea. *'Tina Russo': Agree. *'Bobo Haha': Hope he will win? *'Agent Six': I'm not sure. *'Rebecca': Don't worry he will? *'Mordecai': This is gonna be a event. So I'm calling volunters who ever wants to be in first in the relay race event to be in first in the relay race step forward. *(Mordecai Mounds are step forward expect for Thomas, Darwin and Rook) *'Rook': Oh, boy. *'Thomas': Oh, no. *'Darwin': I think a group of fax steppers have just volunter us. *(Scene cuts to the first event) *'Elmer Fudd': And there they go Rook Blonko for the Mordecai Mounds, Floyd Minton for the Bugs Booms and Corvo for the Ice Dooms... *'Rook Blonko': I am so gonna to win. *'Floyd Minton': Comin' through! *'Corvo': Oh no you don't. *(Rook, Floyd and Corvo with their airboards are riding) *(Rook gives a baton to Thomas) *'Thomas': Thanks, Rook. *(Corvo gives a baton to Hoodlum) *'Hoodlum': Thanks, Corvo. *(Floyd gives a baton to Rex Salazar) *'Rex Salazar': Thanks, Floyd. *(Thomas, Hoodlum and Rex Salazat with their airboards are riding) *(Thomas gives a baton to Darwin) *'Darwin': Thanks, Thomas. *(Darwin with his airboard riding away) *(Hoodlum gives a baton to Billy Billions) *'Billy Billions': Thanks, Hoodlum. *(Billy Billions with his airboard riding away) *(Rex Salazar gives a baton stick to Caesar) * Caesar: Thanks, Rex. *(Caesar with his airboard riding away) *(Darwin made it in first place, Billy Billions it in second place and Caesar made it in third place) *'Max (aged 66)': And the Mordecai Mounds are on the board with 25 points!, The Ice Dooms are on the board with 15 points and The Bugs Booms are on the board with 10 points! And now , with the second event at the Brevard... with Elmer Fudd! *(At Brevard) *'Elmer Fudd': Thanks, Max! Rodney Rabbit takes an early lead for his team but Rook Blonko's about to... Yes Rook Blonko passes him! *'Magic Man': This here's right hard! They're fast, they are! *(Rook Blonko made it in first place, Magic Man it in second place and Bugs Booms made it in third place) *'Elmer Fudd': And the Mordecai Mounds are on the board with 25 points!, The Ice Dooms are on the board with 15 points and The Bugs Booms are on the board with 10 points! *(After the second event is over) *'Benson': Yeah, but what exactly is Ice Dooms really after. *'Audrey': Aw, it can't be anything too important. *'Eileen': They don't give a break, huh? *'Mikey': We can't just stand ground here! *'Mordecai': Right! *'Finn': See anything? *'Jake': Nope. *'Flame Princess': We don't see it. *'Porky Pig': Good point. *'Petunia Pig': You said it. *'Tweety': Yeah. *'Foghorn Leghorn': No kidding. *'Pete Puma': Not at all. *'Marvin the Martin': Right, K-9? *'K-9': Right. *'Hector the Bulldog': Could it see anything. *'Road Runner': Meep, meep. *'Circe': You can say that again. *'Noah Nixon': Yep. *'Slowpoke Rodriguez': Yes. *'Mac and Toash': Correction. *'Taz': (Blabbering) *'Miss Prissy': You, betcha. *'Floyd Minton': Let's get out of here. *(Bugs Booms walks away) *(Rook is looking at Mordecai's board.) *'Mordecai': Rook? *'Rook Blonko': Hmm... that mark... *'Mordecai': Mark? *'Rook Blonko': Uh-huh. I think it was on the board of those guys we ran into in Future City.... Babylon... *'All': Babylon? *(A series of hieroglyphics illustrate what Rook says.) *'Rook Blonko': Legend also says that the Babylon Rogues incurred the wrath of the Gods because of their crimes, and that the island was cast into the depths of the Earth. After that, supposedly the Babylonians were then scattered for all time, never to be found. But they say that the Babylon Rogue's treasure still remains on that island, waiting to be discovered. *(The hieroglyphics end.) *'Rook Blonko': There are also rumors that the Babylon Rogues were Extreme Gear specialists. *'Kevin Levin': Still, now can a plank like that just float? *'Rook Blonko': That's easy to explain. According to the Kutt-Jou koi ski Lift Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the... *(Kevin eyes start spinning.) *(Mordecai Mounds are all talking.) *'Kevin Levin': Stooop! I get it, okay?! it just floats and that's good enough for me! *'Nyancy Chan': Ah ha ha ha ha! *(Nyancy walks up to everyone.) *'Kevin Levin': Huh? *'Nyancy Chan': Sorry! But it's just too funny! (Thinking) (Let's see.) That Gear's unusual. *'Rook Blonko': Custominzed it myself. *'Nyancy Chan': Hmmmm. (Thinking) (This isn't half bad, for an amateur. Still... You can never be too careful.) (Nyancy turns the board around and places a small bomb on it.) Hmm! Ah ha ha ha ha! *'Rook Blonko': Huh? *'Nyancy Chan': Well, I never imagined anyone would enter the race with a such piece of junk! Thanks though. It was a good for a laugh. See ya, half cat. *(Nyancy walks away) *'Maggie': Ohhhhh, that girl, who does she think she is?! *(Nyancy smirks as she walks away.) *'Mordecai': Yeah! How can she just walk in and diss Rook?! *'Kevin Levin': I know! And tinkering's all he's really good at, too! *'Announcer' (speakers): Please come to the late participants. *'Mordecai': Let's go! *'All': Right! *(Mordecai Mounds all start running to the gate.) *(At Haiti) *(Scene cuts to Maggie, Nyancy and Tina Russo with their airboards and continue riding and Nyancy in first place, Maggie in second place and Tina Russo in third place.) *'Elmer Fudd': The Ice Dooms are on the board with 25 points!, Mordecais in 15 points and Bugs in 10 points! *(At Russia) *(Skips walks. As he turns a corner, he and Death bump into each other (literally), resulting in Skips lying on the floor. After a moment to take in what just happened, they point to each other--) *'Skips & Death': Ah! *'Skips': It's you! *'Death': I'll make sure to pay you back for this! *(Skips stands up.) *'Skips': Hah! I let you get away last time, but definitely NOT today! *'Death': Why wait 'til later, you little punk? I'll pay you back tenfold, NOW! *(Skips starts to wind up a punch, but hits Foghorn Leghorn behind him instead. As it falls down against Skips, he props it up.) *'Skips': Em, sorry. *'Death': Wa-hahahaha! What're you doin', you clumsy fool? Was that supposed to be some kind of punch? *(Death begins to wind up a punch of his own.) *'Skips': Nice try, buddy! *(Skips dodges to the side, making Storm hit Foghorn Leghorn by accident. Death walks closer to Foghorn Leghorn.) *'Death': Sorry there! It wasn't my fault! If he hadn't jumped out of the way just now, I would've clobbered--) *'Foghorn Leghorn': That's okay. Accident happens. *'Announcer' (speakers): The race is about to start! All participants, please get to your positions now. *'Skips': Gah! The track then; we'll settle this there! *'Death': Looking forward to it! *(Scene goes to Foghorn, Skips and Death with their airboards are riding and continue riding and Skips won in first place, Death in second place and Forghorn in third place..) *'Skips': I won! *'Elmer Fudd': And the Mordecai Mounds are on the board with 25 points!, The Ice Dooms are on the board with 15 points and The Bugs Booms are on the board with 10 points! *(The airship is flying near a couple of mountains. Inside Ice King's room, Ice King is holding his control box. As Death runs to the door from outside, his feet thump loudly on the floor; reaching the door, he abruptly flings it open.) *'Ice King': S-Sorry! *'Ice King': Wha--?! *(Ice King falls out of his seat. Death bangs on the desk.) *'Death': Ice King? T-The white dude beat me, in the race...! *(Ice King pulls himself up, using the desk as a support, then growls at Death. His teammates walks up to the side of the door.) *'Mazuma': Man, you really ARE worthless. *(Death looks back at his teammates, but then turns again to Ice King.) *'Death': Ice King, it wasn't my fault! H-he must've cheated; that's it. He must've used some special type of Gear! *'Van Kleiss': What?! Are you implying that you lost because of MY Gear?! *'Eon': No one can tune a Gear the way I can! *'Albedo Ben': Accept it, buddy - it's not the board; your skills just suck. *'Death': W-wh... W-wha? S... S... S-Suck? *'Black Knight': Yes. S-U-C-K. Suck. *'Death': Su... su... su-- *'Ice King': --Stop it!! New, let's get down to business. I believe our colleague, Vilgax... He's wanna to help us and they got proposition for us. *(Dr. Abby Hardscarb, V.V. Argost & Munya walks in) *'Dr. Abby Hardscarb': Ahem... are We interrupting anything? *'Ice King': So then, I heard you wanted to see me? *'Munya': Yes. *'V.V. Argost': And we got a surprise for you? *(Time Eater arrives) *'Ice King': Now, that's a surprise. *'Argit': You betcha. *'Yosemite Sam': Oh, yeah. *'Wile E. Coyote': Yep. *'Blacque Jacque Shellaque': This is it! *'Cottontail Smith': Yeah. *'Ice King': I've got a job for you, Dr. Animo. *'Dr. Animo': Sure! *'Ice King': I want you find out at that mirror flection go to the light door and find out! *(Dr. Animo salutes.) *'Dr. Animo': You got it, Ice King. *(Dr. Animo turns to leave, but--) *'Ice King': Hey, before you go... Bring something back, or don't return at all. *'Dr. Animo': Yes, SIR!! *(Dr. Animo runs out of the room at blazing speed. He passes the door, turns back to Ice King, salutes again, and slams the door.) *'Sylvester': Hope we will find it? *'Ice King': Don't worry he will. This is our revenge! *(At Coney Island) *'Erica': Boy we are in first place! *'Rick': Yeah. *'Jimmy': Look what I won? A 7 tubes of voice altering tonic are green, red, blue, yellow, orange, purple and pink. *'Darwin': Yeah. It has a lot of them. *'Jeannie': Right. I'll find where that blood coming from? That's strange where this coming from? Maybe is? (Jeannie saw Mrs. Nora is bleeding to death) (Gasp) Mrs. Nora? What happend? Who did this? *'Mrs. Nora': (Weakly) Dr. Abby Hardscarb... *(Mrs. Nora dies) *'Jeannie': So that's why? It was her. I need to go back to my friends. *(Jeannie goes back to her friends) *'Jones': (Off-screen) Hey Guys! *(Mike, Gary, Jane, Jones, Jessica, Ike, Monica and Sonia arrives) *'Jeannie': Glad you're here. Somethings wrong at the mirror funhose. There's a light over here. *'Mike': It's that a light? *'Gary': Yes. *'Mordecai': Okay. Let's find out tat the mirror funhouse. Who will go first? *'Ike': Not us we can go here. *'Jane': Yeah. What he said. *'Ben Tennyson': We will. We gonnna find out. Come on, Gwen. *'Gwen': Right. *(At Mirror Funhouse) *(Teens Ben and Gwen found a light and they saw a relfection of their self) *'Dr. Animo': (Off-screen) Take a good luck at yourself, Tennyson! *'Ben Tennyson (aged 16)': Dr. Animo!? *(Young Ben, Young Gwen and Max aged 61 saw a light) *'Dr. Animo': (off-screen) It's the last look you'll get before I close your eyes forever! *(Young Ben, Young Gwen Max aged 61 running and jump to the light) *'Ben Tennyson (aged 16)': What!?! Wait a second! *(Teen Ben and Teen Gwen are running and the door is close) *'Both': Oof! *'Mordecai': What happend? *'Ben Tennyson (aged 16)': You didn't see that? *'Rigby': No. we didn't. *'Mordecai': Okay. We gonna find out where Dr. Animo is? *'Sonia': Yeah. But how? *'Mordecai': With the GroundBridge Controller. *'Joseph': Good idea. *'Jonsey': That might work. *'Mordecai': Yeah. That's find out. Ben, Gwen, Rook, Jimmy come with me. *(Mordecai using the GroundBridge Controller and Mordecai, Teen Ben, Teen Gwen, Rook and Jimmy are going to find Young Ben, Young Gwen and Max aged 61) *(At Vincent Van Ghoul's Tent) *'Vincent Van Ghoul': In my crystal ball. I can see the past, present and the future. *'Deputy Dusty': What did you see, Vincent? Can we help our friend Floyd? *'Vincent Van Ghoul': Let me see? Your friend, Floyd is possessed by the dark fire. *'Flim-Flam': Really? *'Vincent Van Ghoul': Yes! You must help them. *'Yabba-Doo': We knew it! Thank you, Vincent Van Ghoul? *(Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie are leaving the tent) *'Scrappy-Doo': Guys! We have to find Floyd? *'Scooby-Dum': How? *'Duke': The future! *'Scooby-Dum': Good point. *'Annie': Guys! We have to use our airboards. *'Deputy Dusty': You're right, Annie. We have to save them. Let's go! *'All': Right! *(Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie are using their airboards and away) *(At Dr. Animo's base) *'Max (aged 61)': We here at his base. *'Dr. Animo': Did you really believe you could win? *'Young Ben': Give it up, Animo! You're out numbered. 3 against one. *'Dr. Animo': Bring it on! *(mutant gorilla/alligator, mutant snake/bat and mutant fox arrives) *'Max (aged 61)': He's bring 3 mutant animals with him. *'Dr. Animo': Get them! *(mutant gorilla/alligator, mutant snake/bat and mutant fox charge) *'Dr. Animo': I really like to stay and watch your demise. But I have to find a hiding something. *(Dr. Animo with his airboard riding away) *'Max (aged 61)': Ben! *'Ben Tennyson (aged 16)': Right here, Grandpa Max. *(Max aged 61 looks at Mordecai, Jimmy, Rook, Ben aged 16 and Gwen aged 16) *'Ben Tennyson (aged 16)': Why don't you take a deep breath and tell us what's going on? *'Max (aged 61)': Huh? Who are you? *'Teen Ben & Young Ben': It's Hero Time! *(Teen Ben and Young Ben transform into Echo Echo and Dito) *'Teen Ben Tennyson': Echo Echo! *'Young Ben(As Dito)': Dito! *(Echo Echo and Dito fights mutant gorilla/alligator and mutant snake/bat and Mordecai, Jimmy, Rook, Max aged 61, Young and Teen Gwen fights mutant fox) *(Omnitrixes beeping off) *'Young Ben': No matters I'll go Feedback! *(Young Ben press the omnitrix and transform into Feedback) *'Young Ben(As Feedback)': Feedback! *'Teen Ben Tennyson': Oh, yeah? *(Teen Ben Tennyson press the omnitirx and transform into Feedback) *'Teen Ben Tennyson(As Feedback)': Feedback! Don't worry we save you! *(Feedbacks shocks a mutant gorilla/alligator, mutant snake/bat and mutant fox) *(Omnitrixes beeping off transform back to Young Ben and Teen Ben) *'Mordecai': I'll activite the GroundBridge. *(Mordecai, Jimmy, Rook, Max aged 61, Youngs and teens Bens and Gwens are going to Coney Island) *'Rigby': We can believe there's two of Bens and Gwens. *'Jeannie': I think I've figured it out. Doubles of them.. Places and enemies from their past... Their traveling through time and space! *'Young Ben': How did this happen? *'Azmuth': We can. *'Young Ben': Azmuth, Blukic and Driba, what are you, galvan's doing here? *'Azmuth': Well, Blukic, Driba and I was hiding in the RV. *'Blukic': Yep. *'Driba': We are. *'Young Ben': Really? *'Azmuth': Yep. *'Mordecai': Jimmy, I need a drink? *'Jimmy': Here you go. *'Mordecai': Thank you. (drinks it) Taste funny. Of course, what do I know after sixty your sense of taste completely diapp- (In Jazz's Voice) eared. Oh no my voice. My do I sound like Jazz from Transformers Animated? *'Teen Ben Tennyson': I don't know? Maybe, it has at Pakmar's Weapons and Gears shop. I see over the store. Pakmar?! *'Pakmar': Ohh. A customer? Ohh. It's you! (*spits) Ben Tennyson, what are you doing here in Pakmar's new place? *'Teen Ben Tennyson': (Mordecai Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey, Blukic, Driba, Max aged 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen are behind Teen Ben Tennyson) Well, our friend to get his voice back can you get it? *'Pakmar': You actually want to buy something for Pakmar? *'Teen Ben Tennyson': Yes. *(Pakmar looking for a voice tonic and is not here.) *'Pakmar': Sorry, I don't see it and do you want weapons and invisible spray? *'Teen Ben Tennyson': Sure. *'Pakmar': Okay, uh, you need to have your parents here when you buy them, though. Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey, Azmuth, Blukic, Driba, Max aged 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen look at each other *'Jeannie': Parents? Parents?! Oh No! crying and weeping loudly and turns away. *'Pakmar': Wha- wha- what's the matter? continues crying and weeping *'Rigby': We, we're her friends, see, and her parents... died at a hospital last year. *'Jeannie': Why?! Mounds cries and weeps, then covers their eyes. Jeannie turns around, still crying and weeping Why?! Why did you have to take them both?! Why?! Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph and Jonsey begins to cry and weep Why?! Driba, Max aged 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen observes them, then joins them in the crying and weeping *'Lucy Mann': (crying and weeping) Why do people have to keep reminding us of what we don't have?! *'All': (crying and weeping) *'Pakmar': to soothe them It's all right, it's all right people. Don't cry, I'll... I'll just... pack these up for you, okay? a few weapons and give it to them. Mordecai Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey, Blukic, Driba, Azmuth, Max age 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen cry a bit more, then stop *'Teen Ben Tennyson': Okay. *'Pakmar': Wow at this rate, Pakmar will able to retired. Good customer. But I have a friend named Mr. Baumann he needs help for the talent show and it will get $500 for the Ex World Grand Prix will you help him? *'Rook Blonko': Sure thing. *(At Mr. Baumann's Alien Grocery Store) *'Mr. Baumann': Listen, the talent show for the people will like and I want Max aged 61 and Youngs Ben and Gwen to be in charge of the admission of talent show it cost $500 for EX World Grand Prix. *'Max (Aged 61) & Youngs Ben and Gwen': Right! *'Mordecai (In Jazz's voice)': Okay, let's spilt up. Once we find out at outside we saw something. Who's with me? *'All': Yeah! *(At Outside) *'Pakmar': Ah yes. No Ben Tennyson ruined my Pakmar's new place and Pakmar's gonna take a walk. *(Pakmar is walking and saw a TV's at Joe's TV Store outside with Jimmy Jones, Madison & Mr. Smoothy's Employee) *'Will Harangue': (On TV) I'm Will Harangue. I'm with Yogi Bear and his friends. So tell me, what did you saw? *'Yogi Bear': (On TV) Well, we saw a green alien named Pakmar. He's angry. *'Huckleberry Hound': (On TV) His appearance is a green alien has warts on his face. *'Tom Cat': (On TV) *'Quick Draw McGraw': (On TV) And, He wears a small black suit and silver armor. *'Will Harangue': (On TV) You heard them, folks. A green alien named Pakmar. Here is his picture. picture is shown *'Jimmy Jones, Madison & Mr. Smoothy's Employee': (Shocking and Gasping) *'Pakmar': Uh-oh. That's me. I'm gonna hide. *(Pakmar hides in his store) *'Ice King': So, that's why. Robo Rider, Goldex and Shadowborg. *(A live-action Robo Rider, Goldex & Shadowborg arrives) *'Ice King': Mordecai Mounds to find out. They forcus on the real target. This been change of plans. Send in Michael Morningstar, Billy Billions and Nyancy Chan? *'Goldex': Yes, Ice King. *(A live-action Robo Rider, Goldex & Shadowborg walks away) *(At Mr. Baumann's alien grocery store) *'Mr. Baumann': Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Barber Shop Quartet! *'All': Oooooh! *(Song:Haven't Met You Yet) *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪I'm not surprised, not everything lasts♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪Talk myself in, I talk myself out♪ *'Top Cat': (Singing) ♪I get all worked up then I let myself down♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪I tried so very hard not to lose it♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪I came up with a million excuses♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪I thought, I thought of every possibility♪ *'Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw & Top Cat': (Singing) ♪And I know some day that it’ll all turn out♪ ♪You'll make me work so we can work to work it out♪ ♪And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get♪ ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Yogi Bear': Hmm...hmm.. (Singing) ♪I might have to wait, I'll never give up♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪Wherever you are, whenever it's right♪ *'Top Cat': (Singing) ♪You'll come out of nowhere and into my life♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪And I know that we can be so amazing♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪And baby your love is gonna change me♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪And now I can see every possibility♪ *'Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw & Top Cat': (Singing) ♪Somehow I know that it’ll all turn out♪ ♪You'll make me work so we can work to work it out♪ ♪And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get♪ ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪They say all’s fair in love and war♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪But I won’t need to fight it♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪We'll get it right and we'll be united♪ *'Yogi Bear: (Singing) ♪And I know that we can be so amazing♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪And being in your life is gonna change me♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪And now I can see every single possibility♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪And someday I know it'll all turn out♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪And I'll work to work it out♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get♪ *'Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw & Top Cat': (Singing) ♪Oh you know it'll all turn out♪ ♪And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out♪ ♪And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah♪ ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get♪ *'Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw & Top Cat': (Singing) ♪I said love love love love love love love♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Top Cat': (Singing) ♪Yeah, I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Mr. Baumann': The Barber Shop Quartet everybody. *(At Outside) *'Nyancy Chan': Hey, girl, what's that on your hair? *'Jane': I don't know? *'Nyancy Chan': water balloon in Jane's hair *'Jane': My hair! *(At Mr. Baumann's Alien Grocery Store) *'Mr. Baumann': Ladies and gentleman, Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound! *'All': Oooooh! *(Song: You Make Me Feel So Young) *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪You make me feel so young♪ ♪You make me feel as spring has sprung♪ ♪And every time I see you grin♪ ♪I'm such a happy individual♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪The moment that you speak♪ ♪I wanna go play hide and seek♪ ♪I wanna go and bounce the moon♪ ♪Just like a toy balloon♪ *'Hucklebrry Hound': (Singing) ♪Runnin' around the meadow♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪Pickin' up lots of forget me nots♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪You make me feel so young♪ ♪You make me feel there are songs to be sung,♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪bells to be rung,♪ ♪and a wonderful fling to be flung♪ ♪And even when I'm old and gray♪ ♪I'm gonna feel the way I do today♪ *'Yogi Bear & Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪'Cause you make me feel so young♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪You make me young♪ ♪You make me feel as spring has sprung♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪And every time I see you grin♪ *'Yogi Bear & Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪I'm such a happy individual♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪The moment that you speak♪ ♪I wanna go play hide and seek♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪I wanna go and bounce at the moon♪ ♪Like a big balloon♪ *'Yogi Bear & Huckleberry Hound': ♪Because, you and I are just like a couple of tots♪ ♪Runnin' across the meadow♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪You make me young♪ *'Yogi Bear & Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪You make me feel there are songs to be sung,♪ ♪bells to be rung,♪ ♪and a wonderful fling to be flung♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪And even when I'm old and gray♪ ♪I'm gonna feel the way I do today♪ *'Yogi Bear & Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪Cuz you make me feel so♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪Man I just feel so♪ *'Yogi Bear & Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪You make me feel so young, you make me feel so young♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪You make me feel so young, you make me feel so young♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪You make me feel so young, you make me feel so young♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪You make me feel so young, you make me feel so young♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪You make me feel so young, you make me feel so young♪ *'Mr. Baumann': Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound everyone. *(At Outside) *'Billy Billions': Hey, kids, want a cupcakes? *'Gumball': Yeah! *'Billy Billions': cupcakes in Gumball, Darwin & Anais's face snickers You can't beat the classics! *'Gumball': Mmm... I'll say. *(At Mr. Baumann's alien grocery store) *'Mr. Baumann': Ladies and gentleman, Cindy Bear and Desert Flower! *'All': Oooooh! *(Song: Our Last Summer) *'Cindy Bear': (Singing) ♪The summer air was soft and warm♪ ♪The feeling right, the Paris night♪ ♪Did it's best to please us♪ ♪And strolling down the Elysee♪ ♪We had a drink in each cafe♪ ♪And you♪ ♪You talked of politics, philosophy and I♪ ♪Smiled like Mona Lisa♪ ♪We had our chance♪ ♪It was a fine and true romance♪ *'Cindy Bear & Desert Flower': (Singing) ♪I can still recall our last summer♪ ♪I still see it all♪ ♪Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain♪ ♪Our last summer♪ ♪Memories that remain♪ *'Cindy Bear': (Singing) ♪We made our way along the river♪ ♪And we sat down in the grass♪ ♪By the Eiffel tower♪ ♪I was so happy we had met♪ ♪It was the age of no regret♪ ♪Oh yes♪ ♪Those crazy years, that was the time♪ ♪Of the flower-power♪ ♪But underneath we had a fear of flying♪ ♪Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying♪ ♪We took the chance♪ ♪Like we were dancing our last dance♪ *'Cindy Bear & Desert Flower': (Singing) ♪I can still recall our last summer♪ ♪I still see it all♪ ♪In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame♪ ♪Our last summer♪ ♪Walking hand in hand♪ ♪Paris restaurants♪ ♪Our last summer♪ ♪Morning croissants♪ ♪Living for the day, worries far away♪ ♪Our last summer♪ ♪We could laugh and play♪ *'Cindy Bear': (Singing) ♪And now you're working in a bank♪ ♪The family man, the football fan♪ ♪And your name is Harry♪ ♪How dull it seems♪ ♪Yet you're the hero of my dreams♪ *'Cindy Bear & Desert Flower': (Singing) ♪I can still recall our last summer♪ ♪I still see it all♪ ♪Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain♪ ♪Our last summer♪ ♪Memories that remain♪ ♪I can still recall our last summer♪ ♪I still see it all♪ ♪In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame♪ ♪Our last summer♪ ♪Walking hand in hand♪ ♪Paris restaurants♪ ♪Our last summer♪ ♪Morning croissants♪ ♪We were living for the day, worries far away...♪ *'Mr. Baumann': Cindy Bear and Desert Flower everybody. *(At Outside) *'Michael Morningstar': Hey, guys, want a smoothie? *'Teen Ben Tennyson': Yeah! *'Michael Morningstar': smoothie's in Teens Ben & Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Rayona & Lucy Mann's face snickers You can't beat the classics! *'Teen Ben Tennyson': Mmm... I'll say. *(At Mr. Baumann's Alien Grocery Store) *'Mr. Baumann': Ladies and gentleman, Floral Rugg! *'All': Oooooh! *(Song: Stay Stay Stay) *'Floral Rugg': (Singing) ♪I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night.♪ ♪I threw my phone across the room at you.♪ ♪I was expecting some dramatic turn-away, but you stayed.♪ ♪This morning I said we should talk about it.♪ ♪'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.♪ ♪That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."♪ ♪And I said,♪ ♪Stay, stay, stay.♪ ♪I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.♪ ♪You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.♪ ♪But I think that it's best if we both stay.♪ ♪Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,♪ ♪that took all of their problems out on me.♪ ♪But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'. ♪And I love you because you have given me no choice but to:♪ ♪Stay, stay, stay.♪ ♪I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. ♪You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.♪ ♪But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay.♪ ♪You took the time to memorize me:♪ ♪my fears, my hopes, and dreams.♪ ♪I just like hangin' out with you, all the time.♪ ♪All those times that you didn't leave;♪ ♪It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life.♪ ♪Stay.♪ ♪And I'll be loving you for quite some time.♪ ♪No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad mad.♪ ♪So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.♪ ♪Stay, stay, stay.♪ ♪I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.♪ ♪You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.♪ ♪But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.♪ ♪Stay, stay, stay.♪ ♪I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.♪ ♪You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.♪ ♪But I think that it's best if we both stay.♪ (laughs) That's so fun. *(At Outside) *'Robo Rider': Hey, guys, want a cake, cheesecake and ice cream cake? *'Jimmy': Yeah! *'Robo Rider': cake, cheesecake and ice cream cake in Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jessica, Jones, Jonsey, Joseph, Monica, Sonia and Ike's face snickers You can't beat the classics! *'Ike': Mmm... I'll say. *(At Mr. Baumann's Alien Grocery Store) *'Mr. Baumann': Ladies and gentleman, Topo. *'All': Oooooh! *(Song: We No Speak Americano) *'Topo': (Singing) ♪Comme te po'♪ ♪Comme te po'♪ ♪Comme te po' capì chi te vò bene♪ ♪Si tu le parle 'mmiezzo americano?♪ ♪Quando se fa l'ammore sotto 'a luna♪ ♪Come te vene 'capa e di: "I love you!?"♪ ♪Pa pa l' americano♪ ♪Pa pa l' americano♪ ♪Pa pa l' americano♪ ♪Fa l' americano!♪ ♪Pa pa l' americano♪ ♪Fa fa l' americano♪ ♪Whisky soda e rockenroll♪ ♪Whisky soda e rockenroll♪ ♪Whisky soda e rockenroll♪ *'Mr. Baumann': Topo everybody. *(At Outside) *'Goldex': Hey, guys, want a pie? *'Rigby': Yeah! *'Goldex': pie in Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Dave, Vincent, Margaret, Eileen and Audrey's face snickers You can't beat the classics! *'Rigby': Mmm... I'll say. *(At Mr. Baumann's Alien Grocery Store) *'Mr. Baumann': Ladies and gentleman, Snooper, Blabber, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse. *'All': Oooooh! *(Song: All Together Now) *'Snooper': (Singing) ♪One, two, three, four♪ ♪Can I have a little more?♪ ♪Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, I love you♪ *'Blabber': (Singing) ♪A, B, C, D♪ ♪Can I bring my friend to tea?♪ ♪E, F, G, H, I, J, I love you♪ *'Snooper, Blabber, Tom Cat & Jerry Mouse': (Singing) ♪(Bom bom bom bompa bom) Sail the ship♪ ♪(Bompa bom) Chop the tree♪ ♪(Bompa bom) Skip the rope♪ ♪(Bompa bom) Look at me♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ *'Tom Cat': (Singing) ♪Black, white, green, red Can I take my friend to bed?♪ *'Jerry Mouse': (Singing) ♪Pink, brown, yellow, orange, blue, I love you♪ *'Snooper, Blabber, Tom Cat & Jerry Mouse': (Singing) ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(Bom bom bom) Sail the ship♪ ♪(Bompa bom) Chop the tree♪ ♪(Bompa bom) Skip the rope♪ ♪(Bompa bom) Look at me♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ ♪(All together now) All together now♪ *'Mr. Baumann': Snooper, Blabber, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse everbody. *(At Outside) *'Shadowborg': Hey, guys, want a fruit cake? *'Rick': Yeah! *'Shadowborg': fuit cake on Mikey, Rick, Maggie and Erica's face chuckles You can't beat the classics! *'Rick': Mmm... I'll say. *(At Mr. Baumann's Alien Grocery Store) *'Young Ben': It's this it? $500? *'Max (Age 61)': Yes it is, Ben. *'Young Gwen': It's for the EX World Grand Prix. *'Young Ben': Let's do it. *(At Outside) *Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph and Jonsey talking excitedly *'Mordecai': (In Jazz's voice) Calm down, folks. Now, just tell me, what did the Ice Dooms do? *'Jane': She threw a water balloon on my hair! *'Gumball': He thew a cupcakes on our face! *'Lucy Mann': He threw a smoothies on our face! *'Jessica': He threw a cake, cheesecake and ice cream cake on our face! *'Rigby': He threw a pie on our face! *'Erica': And... he threw a fruit cake in our face! *'Mordecai': (In Jazz's voice) (Chuckles) You can't beat the classics. *'All': (Growling) *'Mordecai': (In Jazz's voice) I'm sure we got the weapons and is right-- what's this? up a piece of paper I stole your weapons. Signed, The Ice Dooms. *'All': (Growling) *(Janice arrives) *'Janice': Here I am. *'Jane': (Gasp) I have a sister! *'Monica': Really? *'Jane': Yeah! *'Janice': Hey, guess what? I saw the Ice Dooms at the Coney Island! *'Jonsey': Really? *'Janice': Yeah! *'Jones': No kidding. *'Mordecai': (In Jazz's voice) Let's do this? *'All': Yeah! *'Mordecai': (In Jazz's voice) To the semifinal race! *(At Amazon River) *(In the forest, Death lies on the ground, asleep. Waking up a little and then yawning, he leans back, prepared to return to sleep. However, Corvo walks by, interrupting his nap.) *'Corvo': Oh... oh boy, oh boy... Ugh! *(Death wakes up.) *'Death': Huh? *'Corvo': Hmph, what's taking Dr. Animo so long? *'Death': I don't know. *'Corvo': Look over there! *'Death': Huh? *(Mordecai launches off a ramp, doing three right-spin tricks, as his teammates watch.) *'Anounncer' (speakers): The semifinal race will begin in ten minutes! Please convene at the gate prior to that time. *'Mordecai': (In Jazz's voice) Hah! *(He flips off his board, catches it, then lands on the ground.) *'Death': Hmm, We think it's time for a little fun. *(Death & Corvo jumping up some trees.) *'Rook Blonko': That's cool, Mordecai! When did you learn those techniques? *'Mordecai': (In Jazz's voice) He-heh! *'Death': (off-screen) Not very impressive for someone of your reputation. *(Death & Corvo's standing on a tree branch.) *'Mordecai': (In Jazz's voice) You... *'Death': You know, We've checked you out actually. Not bad; We admit you're prettyfast on your feet. But here, it's a whole different story when riding with Extreme Gear! You see, to be the fastest on a Gear, you have to become one with the wind! Without wings, well, you might as well kiss the ground and go home! *(Death and Corvo leaps into the trees above him.) *'Death': Ah-hahahahahaha! *'Skips': Who does he think he is?! *'Mordecai': (In Jazz's voice) Hmm... Well I don't think he's all talk, you know; I better be on my toes during this competition. *'Nyancy Chan (Rook Blonko' memory)': "I never imagined anyone would enter the race with such a piece of junk." *'Rook Blonko': Sorry, Mordecai; I just need to fine tune some things, then your Extreme Gear will be at a hundred percent. *'Mordecai': (In Jazz's voice) Hey Rook, you always do your best, so don't worry. *'Rook Blonko': Yeah, but she has a point; she's a really brilliant mecha mechanic. Mordecai! Don't worry; I'll unlock the secret of the Extreme Gear for us! *(Mordecai nods) *(Scene goes to Hector the Bulldog, Thomas and Ice King with their airboards are riding and continue riding and Ice King won in first place, Thomas in second place and Hector the Bulldog in third place.) *'Ice King': I won. *'Elmer Fudd': And the Ice Dooms are on the board with 25 points!, The Mordecai Mounds are on the board with 15 points and The Bugs Booms are on the board with 10 points! *(In the middle of the egypt desert) *(Dr. Animo rides towards the Ice Dooms, who're by a ruin next to the coliseum.) *'Dr. Animo': Ice King! Sorry to keep you waiting for me! *(He comes to a grinding halt, which knocks him off his board, facedown on the sands.) *'Ice King': How'd it go? *(Dr. Animo stands up, panting. He extends a small microchip out to Ice King.) *'Dr. Animo': Take a look at this, Ice King! *'Billy Billions': Gimme! (Billy Billions takes it. It projects a fast-paced stream of data onto a holographic monitor.) Uh-huh. Yes. Hmm? Is this...? *'Ice King': What is it? *'Dr. Animo': It's a message from our colleague, Vilgax. It's about the Babylon treasure from our ancient ancestors. *(A few new screens appear.) *'Vilgax': "This is Vilgax. Can you believe the REAL treasure is the ancient, but advanced technology of the Babylonians? What irony! I've found a story about a boy who received an Angel Wing from the Babylonians as a gift. The story says that with it, the boy was able to rule the world. And this was just a gift! I'm anxious to find this technology as soon as possible. Imagine the vast possibilities of the technology they must have kept for themselves. You must win this final event. Don't failed me." *(The message entry ends.) *'Corvo': Come on Ice King, it's time to go back to the race. *'Ice King': Alright, let's finish this; then we'll finally get the treasure of Babylon! *(Ice Dooms all ride off towards the coliseum.) *'Anounncer' (speakers): Now, our race has reached its final stage. The remaining competitors are pacing, anxious for the race to begin. Only a few minutes left. Who will win this big event? *(Confetti is being thrown in the coliseum.) *'Kevin Levin': Mordecai! Congratulations! *'Jimmy': Here's your voice tonic. *'Mordecai': (In Jazz's voice) Thanks, Jimmy. (Drinks it) *'Jeremy': How do you feel? *'Mordecai': (Normal voice) I'm feeling much better! I got my voice back and we gonna take this crystal to the altar. Come with me Rigby and Jeannie. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie and Ice King all start walking up the coliseum's large staircase.) *'Max (aged 66)': And now, it's time for the final event! And it's set here... in Egypt! The rules are still the same; anything goes in this extreme race! Although it needs no further explanation, the first one to reach the goal will win this race! *(Five of the seven Crystals are set on an "altar" at the stair's top.) *'Elmer Fudd (television)': But remember, the prize will be won by the racer who's performed the best throughout this competition! *(Mordecai takes out his Crystal; Ice King does the same.) *'Ice King': Hah, you're lucky you got this far. It obviously wasn't due to your, "skills." *'Mordecai': Heh, I won't lose now. *(They both set their Crystals down.) *'Max (aged 66) (television)': Get ready; it's time for the final race to begin! *(Scene goes to Bugs, Mordecai and Ice King with their airboards are riding and continute riding.) *(Mordecai, Ice King and Bugs have made it to the clear area behind the coliseum; without any obstacles, and Sonic in the lead, the outcome seems assured.) *'Ice King': No!! *(Nyancy Chan's standing behind a stone slab in the middle of the area. As Mordecai passes her by, she presses a remote control, detonating an explosive on the underside of Mordecai's board just as he enters the coliseum. Ice King riders passed both him and the goal, taking First Place; with confetti falling, the crowd gathered in the entire coliseum cheers. Ice King goes over to Mordecai. *'Ice King': Ah, the dirt suits you so well. *(Jet gets back on his board; Mordecai hits the ground in frustration. Ice King rides to the Crystals, where he raises his control box. The Crystals rise into the air and encircle Ice King.) *(Each of the Crystals shoots a small beam of light into the control box, which ignite a glowing sphere inside it. Said sphere fires a beam of light like the Emeralds, but aiming it out at the desert. In the distance, mountains of dirt are thrown out as a loud rumbling starts. A floating ruin - Babylon Garden - raises out of the sand and into the sky.) *'Ice King': This... this is... Babylon Garden... *(Vilgax's ship arrives and opens a door) *'Vilgax': Did you win? *'Ice King': We sure did. *'Vilgax': Good! Get in! *(Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie arrives) *'Deputy Dusty': Oh no! *(The Bugs Booms, Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie runs up to Vilgax's ship and grabs onto the ship he's using to fly. Vilgax and Ice Dooms takes off for Babylon Garden.) *'Ben Tennyson (aged 16)': Vilgax! *'Mordecai': Guys! We gotta get Ice Dooms and Vilgax! *(Mordecai Mounds, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Jessica, Joseph, Jonsey, Blukic, Driba, Max aged 61, Youngs Ben and Gwen runs up and missed it.) *'Rigby': How are we gonna find them? *'Ben Tennyson (aged 16)': Look. *(The Saturday's Super fast airship arrives) *'Mordecai': Let's go! *(Elmer Fudd and Max aged 66 is broadcasted on a monitor.) *'Max (aged 66)': Newsflash: A mysterious airborne object has just appeared above the site where the Ex World Grand Prix is being held. *(The monitor shows Babylon Garden rising out of the desert.) *'Elmer Fudd': Apparently Mordecai and his friends have gone to investigate. We'll try and get more details right after this important announcement. ---- *'Malware': Indeed, Ben Tennyson, it is good.. to be Back! Major Events *Young Ben, Young Gwen Max Age 61, have unknowingly come up with $500. *Ignacius Baumann and Pakmar are friends from Bellwood and Undertown. *Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie are join the Bugs Booms. Trivia *Dan Aykroyd, Justin Timberlake, Julie Bennet, Kevin James, Hugh Jackman, Jeff Bergman, Benjamin Diskin, Maurice LaMarche, Tom Kenny, Neil Ross, Brad Garrett, Marty Ingels, Frank Welker, Rob Paulsen, Mark Hamil, John C. Reilly, John Stephenson, Greg Berg, Grey DeLisle, Chris Edgerly, Casey Kasem, Jason Harris Katz, George Lopez, Bridget Mendler, Davis Cleveland, Tara Strong, Doc Brown, Jess Harnell, Charlie Adliner, Pat Musick, Kwesi Boakye, June Foray, Joe Alaskey, BJ Ward and John DiMaggio reprises their role as Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Kitty Jo, Peter Potamus, So-So, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Hokey Wolf, Wally Gator, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Quack-Up, Touche Turtle, Hardy Har Har, King, Spook, Magilla Gorilla, Benny the Ball, Atom Ant, Pixie and Dixie, Dum Dum the Dog, Squiddly Diddly, Butch Cat, Sneezly, Punkin' Puss, Morocco Mole, Bristle Hound, Meathead, Topsy, Lightning, Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Loopy De Loop, Choo Choo, Lippy the Lion, Ding-a-Ling Wolf, Baba Looey, Mushmouse, Motormouse, Grape Ape, Beegle Beagle, Autocat, Lambsy Divey, Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Spike the Bulldog, Barney Bear, Tyke Dog, Undercover Elephant, Jerry Mouse, Frankenmutt, Mumfrey, Dr. Vinnie, Scare Bear, Loudmouse, Hair Bear, Square Bear, Bubi Bear, Cousin Muscles, Cousin George, Droopy, Drippy, Fluff, Muff and Puff, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., George and Junior, Kwicky Koala, George, Joey, Snooper and Blabber, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey, Ricochet Rabbit, Mr. Jinks, Doggie Daddy, Hardy Har Har, Breezly Bruin, Mildew Wolf, Augie Doggie, Winsome Witch, Lucky the Cat, Maw Rugg, Sheena the Lioness, Zelda the Ostrich, Cheesie, Fancy Fancy, Country, Scoots, Groove, Brain, Paw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg, Nibbles, Topo, Tom Cat, Secret Squirrel, Catula, Dripple, Screwball Squirrel, Elsa, Angel, Mike Dog, Granny Sweet, Big H the Hippopotamus, Clyde the Ape, Skids the Alligator, Yukayuka the Hyena, Hustle, Boogie, Bump, Precious Pupp, Blast-Off Buzzard, Bananas the Gorilla, Butch Dog and Desert Flower from Yogi's Gang: The Great College Rescue. Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Cartoon Network productions